


It's a Deal (Title May Be Changed Later)

by BTSBlossom



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anyone who's looking for her, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, I didn't even realize it till after the third chapter that I hadn't mentioned her, I fucking forgot about Ada!, I promise I'll fit her in, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Tommy, Slow Burn, Tommy's moving to London so maybe they'll connect there, its more like a business deal but Tommy makes it, mentions Finn Shelby, not sure if he'll actually play a role yet, self beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: Tommy wants to expand the Peaky Blinders into London. To do that he arranges a meeting with Alfie Solomons, head of the Jewish gang there.Alfie is willing to form an alliance, he's heard about the Blinders and knows it would be strategic move to get them on his side especially with the war brewing between him and the Italians. During their meeting he immediately sniffs out Tommy's unmated Omega status and, well, he's a lonely guy and Tommy's a pretty one. So he makes a gamble and asks for Tommy's hand as part of the negotiation. He doesn't let on, that either way he'll accept the alliance because if nothing else he wants the security, the power, and to be near this interesting Omega.





	1. Family Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know the a/b/o universe tends to go a little dub-con, but I'm really into enthusiastic consent so that is how I'm going to write the eventual smut. This is why I've opted out of using the non-con/dub-con tag. When Alfie and Tommy bang they are both going to want it and are going to talk about it before heat/rut. 
> 
> 2\. Also I most of this has been written in a bit of a rush, because I just wanted to get it out and hopefully by posting this I'll be more willing to stick with it. Regular updates are not going to be thing just FYI, its not the way I write and I can't promise that I'll be able to produce anything to a schedule. 
> 
> 3\. This is my first foray into the Peaky Blinders fandom. The voices might be a bit off because, I've only half watched this show (it was on in the background as I worked on finals like a year ago) but these are characters I couldn't get out of my head, I really like the chemistry between Alfie and Tommy so hopefully as I go it will work its way out.

When Tommy told his family that he was seeking an alliance with a gang in London, this was not how they expected it to go. Honestly, Tommy didn’t expect it to go this way either, but he would never admit that even under the most painful of torture.

“You’re getting what now?” Polly is the first to break the silence that settled over the room after Tommy had broken the news. It almost hurts him to repeat, still in disbelief himself.

Being careful not to show that, Tommy says “I’m getting married.”

“What the fuck?” Arthur mutters.

“Bloody hell.” That’s John.

If Tommy didn’t know her better he would have sworn that she looked bout ready to faint.

“Who?” everyone’s attention snapped to Michael. “Who are you marrying?”

“Alfie Solomons. He’s who I met with in London, he’s the head of the Jewish gang there. He’ll help us expand, give us farther each in exchange for men and police protection.” Tommy hesitated, unsure of sharing the crucial fact but, this was his family and they deserved to know. “He’s also an Alpha.”

Polly’s hand covered her mouth as she released another gasp. Out of the family, she was the only other Omega. Arthur and Micheal were both Betas while John was the only Alpha. Little Finn hadn’t presented yet though there were strong indicators of him being a Beta. Despite his brother’s being of different genders they seemed to understand the gravity of the situation.

 “What does he…I mean-” Michael stuttered out.

“He think’s I was sent by Arthur to negotiate on his behalf.” Tommy understood what his cousin was trying to ask.

“And your hand became part of the negotiation?” Arthur asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Tommy refused to explain exactly how that happened (he _diidn’t know_ how that happened). “I told him we’d think it over.”

“Tommy, you can’t do this! We’d never ask you to do this!” John exclaimed.

Tommy had always been fiercely independent, even when they were kids. He was always bossing them around, coming up with plans that got them into and out of trouble. It had come as a major surprise all around when he’d presented as an Omega at fourteen rather than an Alpha. There was nothing Tommy wanted less than to be kept at home, popping out pups which is what would have happened if he’d been matted off like their father had wanted. Now at 35 and still unmated, Tommy was a bit of an anomaly for an Omega. He was one of the few Omega’s who’d gone to war, and been part of the even fewer ones that were on the front lines and consequently was now a medaled soldier. Thomas had fought every step of the way to earn his rank and those medals. When he’d taken over as the Patriarch of the family it had been a conscious decision to present it as if Arthur was head of the family. There would have been too many problems, too many threats if everyone knew that the head of the Peaky Blinders was an Omega. Outside of the family, only a very few trusted people were aware of his status. To the outside, Tommy appeared as a clever enough Omega who had his position in the gang simply because of his blood ties.  The revelation of the true family structure was one of the pressing issues during the whole Campbell debacle.  After everything he’d been through, they all knew how it would kill Tommy to give up his independence especially to an Alpha.

“I know that Johnny, I do.” He gave his brother a soft smile, one he reserved just for family. “But our business needs to expand. Moving into London is our next logical step and partnering with Solomons is our best way to do that. Trust me,” he carefully made eye contact with each family member “I have thoroughly thought this over. I believe the proposal is a power move more than anything, a way to make sure we’re serious about the alliance.”

“Power move or not, if you accept then you’ll have to through with it won’t you?” Michael’s brows were furrowed in his usual thinking face. He was doing his best to understand his cousin’s thinking, trying to figure out his endgame.

“…Yes, most likely I will.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each Shelby lost in their own thoughts. Aunt Polly was the first to break the silence again.

“You’re going through with it aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” Thomas said with as much finality as he could muster.

“Bloody fuck I need a drink.” Polly stood from the table to fetch the strongest booze she could find, listening to the chorus of agreeing mumbles from the boys.

 

 


	2. Alfie Meets the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie travels to Birmingham to meet the Shelby family and hopefully leave with one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so all mistakes are mine

When Thomas Shelby entered his bakery that first time, he was everything and nothing like Alfie Solomons expected. He isn’t stupid, he’s kept his ear to the ground and paid attention to the groups outside of London. So, he’s heard of the Peaky Blinders (after that kerfuffle with the Libyan guns it was hard not to). Knows how it grew out of a Gypsy tribe, is headed up by the Shelby family, specifically by three brothers. The oldest brother, a Beta, is reportedly the main head with his younger brothers, an Alpha and Omega, acting as lieutenants and an Omega Aunt that acts as an advisor. 

It was the Omega lieutenant that had really caught Alfie’s attention. Omega’s had been given a lot of freedom during the war with so many Alpha’s and Beta’s being drafted. He’d learned that the second eldest Shelby had been one of the few Omega’s to volunteer and been accepted into the army. He’d been awarded the rank of Sergeant Major, had volunteered to be a tunneller; the amount of respect and authority he held in the army was practically unheard of for both his secondary-gender and his age. It was extraordinary.  From what he could gather, Thomas Shelby managed to keep ahold of that respect and authority as he came back to the Peaky Blinders. Most seemed to assume that he was a lieutenant simply because he was the brother of the head of the family…but Alfie didn’t think so even before he’d met the man. There was just something to those stories he heard that suggested there was more to Thomas Shelby than met the eye.

When Tommy waltzed his way into the bakery, Alfie lost his goddamn breath. He was beautiful with cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass, the most striking blue eyes, and a lithe but muscular body. As if his looks weren’t enough he went and opened his mouth and revealed one of the most clever and exciting minds Alfie had encountered. To say Alfie was hooked was a bit of an understatement.

Allying with the Peaky Blinders was a good call, they had man power and police connections that Alfie and his group could really benefit from. Considering the tensions with the Italians rising, having the Peaky Blinders on their side was a strategic advantage. Alfie was no fool, if he didn’t accept the offer he knew they would turn around and give the same offer to Sabini and then Alfie’s business really would be screwed. That was their first meeting, however, and he couldn’t just accept it, not to mention how much fun he was having speaking with Tommy. The more words they exchanged, the more he looked at him and smelled his clean scent – the more Alfie wondered why Tommy hadn’t been mated yet. Alfie hadn’t given a lot of thought to a mate, not since he was a young lad and well before the war, but if he was asked to describe his perfect mate Thomas Shelby damn near ticked every box.

Alfie hasn’t gotten to where he is without taking a couple risks, so as they really get down to negotiations he goes for it. He asks for Tommy as part of the deal. He knows its not uncommon for gypsy families to arrange marriages to settle disputes, its also not uncommon in their criminal underworld to solidify alliances through marriage. That’s how he’s hoping they’ll see it at least, as him searching for reassurance that they’re serious about this alliance and won’t betray him at the first chance. He wants Tommy and he hopes he’ll get him. If not, it will take some crafty renegotiating to keep the Peaky Blinders on his side, cause even if he doesn’t get to mate with that beautiful Omega he still needs what the Birmingham gang offers. Perhaps he’ll be able to work it just right so that he only ever deals with Tommy for their business.

The week it takes to hear back is excruciating. It’s at the back of his mind every minute of every day from the moment he has Ollie escort Tommy out of the bakery. He starts to second guess himself, wondering if he royally screwed up a wonderful opportunity with the proposal. Then Ollie brings him a telegram from Birmingham. It doesn’t say much, just a date, time, and address which Ollie informs him is the location of The Garrison Pub which acts as the headquarters for the Peaky Blinders.  

Meeting on their turf…this could be good. Or it could be really, really bad. He doesn’t think they’re planning to kill him. He made a move on a family Omega, true, but its not as if he’s forced himself on Tommy so there’s no need for that type of reaction. Killing him also wouldn’t necessarily endear them to Sabini so it wouldn’t win them any points with the Italians. They haven’t called him to any old place in Birmingham, but to their headquarters which has Alfie leaning more towards the positive side. They could be taking his request seriously and wish to discuss the arrangements in a place where Tommy feels most comfortable but not in a place as intimate as his home.

Alfie does his best to put those thoughts out of his mind. Either way, he needs to go in there with a clear head ready to manipulate the situation to whatever his best advantage may be. The date and time puts the meeting early Saturday morning, so he arranges to be gone for a slightly extended weekend. He’d leave Friday morning, spend the afternoon familiarizing himself with the city, have his meeting Saturday and would either be back that night or Sunday morning. Having a schedule plotted out helps calm his mind, push the Peaky Blinders and Tommy Shelby to the back of his mind again.

The city of Birmingham is pretty close to what he expects. There’s a similarity to London that helps calm his nerves as he takes a meandering walk around the city. He notices quite a few looks sent his way; the occasional young lad wearing a peaked flat cap would scurry off as soon as they saw him, no doubt off to tell Arthur or one of the other Shelby brothers of his presence. Alfie spends a few minutes of his walk imagining what Tommy’s reaction would be to hearing the Alpha was in town. Hopes it is a pleasant reaction but accepts the fact that it was more likely a simple frown if he allowed any outward reaction at all. At some point, the capped boys stop running as soon as they spot him and instead follow him, switching out every couple of blocks. He doesn’t mind, not really, would probably do the same if the situation was reversed. He finds himself a pleasant enough hotel to stay at just as the sun is beginning to set. Anticipation about what the next day brings makes sleeping difficult but he manages to eek out a few hours.

The Garrison Pub is an intimidating building. Its rather ornate and well taken care of, making it stand out from the lesser maintained buildings surrounding it. Being the headquarters of the Peaky Blinders is probably what pays for the upkeep considering no one likes drinking in a rundown pub. There’s a sign on the door showing that the pub is closed, understandable given the time of day, but the door opens easily when he tries it. There’s a nice-looking Beta man standing behind the bar with a clipboard taking inventory. He looks up at Alfie’s entrance, giving him a quick once over.

“Solomons I presume.” He says in the no-nonsense voice most barkeeps seem to have.

“Correct you are mate.” Alfie taps his cane against the brim of his hat tipping it down just enough for a polite greeting.

“You’re a bit early.” By fifteen minutes exactly, Alfie had checked his watch as he walked up to the door. The Beta gives him another look over, “Right then, they’re all in there expecting you.” He points to a small closed off private room at the end of the bar before going back to his inventory.

“Thanks mate.” Alfie tips his hat again and makes his way across the pub. Being in another’s territory has him overly conscious of his manners so he gives a quick knock to the closed door and waits for the gruff “come in” before entering. Once the door is open it reveals the room isn’t much more than an enclosed booth though it is a fairly large one, enough to seat about six comfortably maybe more if people are feelin’ a bit cuddly.

Like the barman said they’re all there waiting – the three Shelby brothers and, surprisingly enough, the Omega Aunt Alfie’s heard about. They’re all sitting to one side of the curved booth, Tommy between his two brothers while the Aunt sits on the other side of the oldest brother. There’s a tea set placed on the table, each Shelby with a cup already set in front of them though from the light scent in the air at least one of those cups, if not all of them, has a little more than tea in them. There’s an empty cup set on the opposite side of the family, presumably for Alfie.

“Good morning all.” He tips his hat at them with a small bow. When he looks back up he catches Tommy’s eyes, “Hello Tommy.” It’s a small risk addressing the Omega directly and he would have gone for the more respectful ‘Mr. Shelby’ if there wasn’t two more sitting right there, but it is a small enough risk that he’s willing to chance it this early in the meeting. Tommy doesn’t smile or say anything but a small something seems to light up his eyes, so Alfie is willing to count it as a win.

“Good morning Mr. Solomons, please have a seat.” The Aunt gestures to the waiting teacup. “Help yourself.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”  Alfie carefully slid his way into the booth, his back a bit stiff after all the walking he’d done yesterday. They all watched silently as he went about preparing his tea. He took the chance to subtly scent the room. The gruff, mustached one to Tommy’s right has the subtle, near lack of, scent that marks him as a Beta making him the head of the Peaky Blinders, Arthur Shelby; the baby-faced one on the outside of the booth has the stronger, harsher scent of an Alpha making him the youngest one, John; and the only woman has the sweet scent of an Omega, so his assumptions were right and that’s Polly. Its Tommy’s scent that Alfie really focuses on though, there’s a cleanness to it like the fresh air one finds in the country; there’s a hint of damp earth, like what you might smell just after a summer storm; and there’s something else there too, something he can’t quite put his finger on…the only descriptor he can think of is sunshine, pure sunshine. Alfie can easily imagine waking up to that scent for the rest of his life.

After Alfie has taken a sip of his tea and set the cup down seems to be the signal to start their talk.

“So, what exactly are your intentions with Tommy?” Arthur questions.

“Bloody hell, you don’t beat around the bush do ya?”

“It’s why we’re here, ain’t it? It’s not about the Blinders or the bakery or the alliance really, it’s about you and Tommy.” The youngest brother keeps fiddling with a toothpick as if he’s nervous.

“If its only about us, why are you here then Johnny-Boy?”

John’s face starts to flush in anger, a scowl twisting his young features but before he can say anything Tommy lays a hand on his shoulder. The two brothers share a look, a silent message passing between the two, and John sits back with a small grunt messing with his toothpick again.

“My apologies,” Tommy speaks for the first time, his low voice like music to Alfie’s ears. He bets it would sound even better moaning out his name. “John’s younger, but he’s still a bit protective.”

“It’s alright. He’s your brother and an Alpha, that’s a lot of instincts to fight. I’d be disappointed if he didn’t bare his little teeth at me at least once.” John gives a small growl which Alfie answers with a smirk.

“He’s does have a point though; this meeting is mostly about us.”

“What is it you hope to gain, Solomons?” Arthur jumps back in (after a nudge from the aunt, Alfie notices). “We’ve already offered you men, support against the Italians you desperately need, and police connections that you lack. We get to expand into London, build up our business. It’s already a mutually beneficial deal so why push it? What do you want with Tommy?”

Alfie sits back, takes a careful sip of his tea as he thinks through his answer. He has to step carefully, or he’ll lose any sort of foothold he has. Arthur and John are scowling at him, Polly’s got her own more delicate frown in place, but Tommy’s face is practically blank the only sign he’s even paying attention is the calculating look in his blue eyes. A small voice, that vaguely sounds like Ollie, warns him against ever playing poker against the Omega. Alfie quickly tells the voice to fuck off.

“I like to consider myself a pretty smart fella, you don’t get to where I am without a bit of brains after all. So, unlike others, I’ve paid attention to the goin’-ons of a couple groups outside of London. And I’ve heard a lot about the Peaky Blinders, some good, some bad; you’ve been making waves for a couple years now to be honest. Now, I’d be a complete idiot if I didn’t take your generous offer seriously, and it is a generous offer, I get that. But as I mentioned I’ve heard a lot about you lot so I’m not goin’ into this partnership without a little extra security. And if there is one thing that is constant in all the stories I’ve heard is that you’re all about family, keepin’ it safe and together. Keepin’ one you close feels much safer than a normal agreement cause if I go down so does that member. Me bein’ an Alpha and all it just makes sense for that person to be Tommy, doesn’t it?” he looks right at Tommy giving him a cheeky wink.

He prepares himself another cup of tea as he waits for them to think over everything he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little worried about how this chapter turned out, Alfie sounds right in my head but I'm not sure if he comes across right on the page. If this seems completely out of character or just sounds really off please let me know. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also I'm in school right now so it could take me a bit longer to get back to this, but feel free to come talk to me about it on tumblr @awkwardbethyname.


	3. Mazel Tov!

Despite the time that had passed, Tommy still struggled to fully understand how he came to be here.

He would be marrying Alfie Solomons today.

By next week he would be living in London. A kept man--No, he’d already spoken to Solomons about that. Had negotiated a role within the business besides as a liaison between the two gangs. Solomons, surprisingly, hadn’t fought him on it, he hadn’t shortchanged him or placed him in a diminished role; instead, he’d talked about letting Tommy explore both sides of the bakery and brewery, let him pick up anything, until he found a spot where he felt comfortable. Tommy could admit, to himself at least, that he was interested in how Solomons balanced the two sides of the business, the legal and illegal halves, how they worked so well together.

A knock on the door interrupted Tommy’s thoughts.

“Come in.”

“Hey, love.” Aunt Polly quickly slipped into the room. “How you holdin’ up?”

“I’m fine.” Tommy grunted, messing with his tie. Polly hummed as she slapped his hands away fixing it for him.

“It’s not too late, you know. You don’t have to go through with this.”

“We both know that’s not true. If I back out now it’ll look terrible for the Blinders and for myself, personally. It won’t be that bad, he comes off a bit mental but he’s not that bad of a bloke.”

“And we both know that can change the moment you say ‘I do’.”

“I’ve made the decision, Poll. I’m going to marry Solomons.”

“I think you’re being a stubborn fool, but I’ve trusted you to run this family since your father walked out and if you truly think this is what is best then so be it.” She took a step back to look over Tommy. She smiled softly as she gently swept his bangs to the side, the way she used to when he was a young pup. “If he lays a single finger on you, I’ll cut his balls off.”

Tommy laughed, feeling some of his nerves disappear. Aunt Polly was always good at getting him to relax before big events. Having her there with him at that moment kept him from feeling like he was ready to jump out a window and run.

The moment was interrupted by another knock on the door which was immediately opened to reveal little Finn, “Tommy!”

“Finn, what have I told you about waiting for an answer before opening a door.” Polly scolded.

“Sorry, Aunt Polly, but it's time. Are you guys ready?” Finn bounced in place, clearly excited by the whole event.

Tommy looked at himself in the mirror, double checking to make sure he looked presentable. “Right, let’s get his over with, then shall we? You got the rings buddy?”

Finn nodded, patting his chest where his jacket held a small inside pocket. “Got ‘em!”

Finn had been extremely excited and proud to be given the important job of ring bearer for his brother’s wedding. When Johnny had gotten married, Finn had been to young to be trusted with anything like that and most of those extra jobs had been given to Esme’s younger siblings or cousins. Giving Finn this role had been one of the few non-negotiables that Tommy had during the wedding planning process. Polly quickly straightened Finn’s little bowtie before ushering them out of the room.

For only having about two weeks to set up the wedding was actually quite nice. It followed the Jewish traditions mostly though the extravagance that tended to infuse most gypsy celebrations still found its way in. John, Arthur, and Michael all stood as his best men while Aunt Polly walked him down the aisle. As the Rabbi ran through his part of the ceremony Tommy took the chance to look over his about-to-be husband.  Alfie Solomons was a big, brute of a man but even he seemed to clean up well. His suit is well tailored, emphasizing his broad shoulders, trim waist and thick thighs. He’d even groomed his beard. If Tommy’s going to be judged by the Alpha he’ tied to at least he’s an alright looking one.  

Before Tommy realizes it, the Rabbi is wrapping up and asking for the rings. Finn steps up proudly from where he’s been sitting next to Aunt Polly, the rings proudly displayed on a cushion he's found somewhere. Tommy can’t help the small smile that stretches his lips at the sight of his youngest brother. Finn might be closest to Arthur, but he’s managed to form his own unique bond with the pup. A small part of him is grateful to see Alfie flash a bright smile of his own at Finn as he grabs his ring. Alfie’s rough hands are gentle as they slide the ring on; his usually heavy ringed fingers are lighter today, the right index finger completely unadorned except for the simple band that Tommy carefully slides on. Then it’s time for the kiss.

It’s soft.

Chaste.

Tommy will deny it under the harshest of torture, but it makes his heart skip a beat (he blames his omegan biology even in his own mind).

Alfie steps on a wrapped glass, the crowd cheers, and then its time for the party. The reception is held outside in an open field to appease the Shelby clan and its various branches. A large wooden table with matching ornately carved chairs was brought out for Tommy, Alfie and the rest of the wedding party to sit at. A large feast is brought out supplied by both sides while the Shelby’s provide most of the alcohol except for the rum that Alfie’s had shipped in from his place in London.

A flower crown is placed on Tommy’s head, which is met by much laughter of his family. He wants to rip it off but stops when he realizes John’s youngest was the one to make it, and there’s no way he’s going to refuse a gift from his niece (not to mention face Esme’s wrath); it helps that John’s second youngest immediately plops one on to Alfie’s head too. There’s a moment where all the adults hold their breath waiting to see the Jewish gang leader’s reaction, but Alfie merely laughs and adjust the crown so that it doesn’t catch on his kippah and returns to his conversation with Ollie.

As the sun starts to set a large bonfire is built, tables are pushed aside, and instruments are brought out. Esme’s one of the first ones up pulling John with her to dance in the fire light, a young woman from Alfie’s side asks Arthur to dance, Finn manages to convince Polly to dance with him through the use of his carefully constructed pout. There’s a call from some for Alfie and Tommy to dance but both ardently decline choosing instead to sit at their table and sip on their, admittedly rather good, rum.

Tommy blinks as an envelope is held in front of his face.

“What’s this?” he asks.

“Open it and find out.” Alfie responds in his gruff voice. Tommy sighs but accepts the envelope. It’s a bit difficult to make out in the low light but it looks like a receipt of some sort. “Someone mentioned you like horses.” Alfie says nonchalantly though he’s stubbornly looking out at the dancing people rather than at his new husband.

“You bought me a horse?”

“She ain’t no racing horse or anything but I’ve been assured that she’s pleasant enough for riding.”

“There can’t be many places for horses in London these days.”

“You’re right there. There’s a little stable about an hour’s drive outside London.” Alfie glanced at Tommy trying to gauge his reaction, quickly looking back towards the bonfire when he caught Tommy’s eye. “I’ll take you out there after we get settled.”

“…I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much after the wait but at least it's something ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! GUYS! LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm a ride this wave of productivity as long as I possibly can. Join me and lets see how far in this journey we'll actually get!

When Tommy wakes up, he’s not immediately sure of where he is. He’s in a soft enough bed but definitely not his room back home. From the looks of it he’s in a hotel room. From the way the light peaking through the curtains stings his eyes and the lowkey pounding in his head, he’d had a bit more to drink last night than he normally does but not enough to really make him sick. Under the normal foul taste of morning breath, made worse by dry mouth, he can detect a distinct hint of brown rum. 

Tommy shot up as his memory of last night came rushing back.

He’d gotten married yesterday.

To Alfie Solomons.

He’d married an Alpha yesterday which meant last night was their wedding night.

Tommy looked down at himself thankful to see he was still clothed. His suit jacket, belt and tie were missing along with his shoes but otherwise he was dressed. Nothing about his body felt off beside the headache that came with a night of drinking. A deep breath of the lingering scents in the room confirmed that nothing… _untoward_ had taken place (which settled the last bit of unease in his mind). The room mostly smelled of himself, but he could also find the faint hints of Solomons’ scent as well (fresh baked bread, a subtler woodsy smell, and something else too faint to really name just yet). Another glance around the rather large room revealed two chairs and a small table set near the widow. One chair held Tommy’s missing clothing while the other one held Solomons’ white shawl and kippah from the ceremony, his cane laid atop the table.

“Ah you’re awake then?” Alfie announced as he let himself into the room. Tommy stared blankly at him. “Ah, not fully then it looks like. Here, have some of this, that aught to help.” Alfie set the tray he was carrying on the bed next to where Tommy’s sitting up.

Tommy looked at the overfilled tray, silently marveling at how much Solomons had managed to stuff on it and make it to the room without spilling anything. There was a glass filled with water, a small pot of coffee with two mugs, a bowl of sugar, a small thing of cream, a plate stacked with slices of toast, two small pots that appeared to hold jam and honey respectively, some muffins were squished in around everything, and finally on a stack of napkins was placed a few pain pills.

“Well, go on then, help yourself. Didn’t grab all this just for me, did I now?” Alfie waves his bejeweled hands at his husband in emphasis. After a moments hesitation, Tommy reached out and took the pills and water that’s clearly meant for him. As Tommy drained the water glass, Alfie poured the coffee into the mugs, and grabbed a muffin for himself.

Tommy gave Solomons a casual look over as he doctored his coffee. He’s dressed in what Tommy recognizes as his usual manner, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his muscled forearms and nice black trousers. They’re not the same clothes from last night so he must have changed.

“This your room?” Tommy asked as nonchalantly as he can as he sipped at his coffee.

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember rum, being forced into a chair which was lifted, having more rum, possibly some cake, and a little more rum. Otherwise, no, I don’t remember.”

“Aye, you were a bit out of it by the end there. Fair’s fair though, for such a small thing you can put it away. Ollie’d probably be in the ground if he’d had half as much as you did.” Tommy rolled his eyes as he spooned a small bit of honey on a slice of toast. “Didn’t fancy draggin’ you all the way back to your place, especially considering your whole clan is shacked up there too, I wasn’t too keen to wakin’ up to that brood asking questions about our night neither. Hotel was closer anyways.” Alfie gave Tommy a cheeky smirk. “Now, don’t you go worrying about your virtue. I was a perfect gentleman. Removed just enough of your kit for you to sleep comfortably. I kipped on top of the covers too. My, you’re a right beauty, you are, even in a drunken slumber.”

Tommy coughed as his bite of toast stuck in his throat, quickly reaching for his coffee to wash it down. Alfie filed the reaction away in a mental folder simply titled THOMAS SHELBY.

The two sat in silence for a bit after that making their way through the food on the tray.

“So, what now?” Tommy finally asked as he poured the last bit of coffee into their mugs. As much as Tommy liked to be in charge of everything he’d let Solomons and Polly take care of most of the wedding preparations. He wasn’t actually sure if they were heading for London immediately or if Solomons had some plans for some sort of honeymoon. He had a bag packed back in his room at home either way, but he also wanted enough time to say a proper goodbye to his family (and make sure they understood the plans for leading the Peaky Blinders in his immediate absence).

“Hmm? Oh, well whatever we want I guess. That lovely Aunt of yours and I figured you’d want a couple days to say goodbye and get everything settled away before we head off so train’s not till Thursday.”

“Can the bakery spare you that long?” Five days seemed a long time to be away from the office. Besides the war the longest Tommy has been away from Birmingham had been three days. He guessed, now that he was married to Solomons, he’d have to get used to the idea of being away for a lot longer.

“Yeah, it’ll be alright. Place practically runs itself the way I’ve got it set. Ollie heads down this afternoon though to keep an eye, mouse will play and all that, don’t want it gettin’ to out of hand while I’m up here. He’s got strict instructions to call every night to give me updates and have someone fetch me if anything goes awry. Worse case a couple batches go bad but I’ll just have those sent over to Sabini’s club so no harm really, actually might mess with a barrel or two myself and do that just to see his reaction.” Alfie set his cup down and looked at his husband. “So, what do ya wanna do?”

“I have a few errands I need to see to before we leave, it would be nice to take care of a few of them today.”

“Whatever you like sweetheart.” Alfie gave him what he thought was a charming grin though it likely came off more manic.  “You clean yourself up a bit, I’ll take this stuff down to the kitchen and call us a cab.” Alfie grabbed the tray and wass out the door before Tommy could say anything.

Their first stop is the Shelby home so that Tommy can change out of his wedding clothes and into one of his everyday suits (and his peaked cap). Solomons sat out on the porch with Finn, the youngest Shelby explaining his latest make-believe game to the gangster, while the older Shelbys gathered in one of the backrooms to discuss their plans. Tommy being stationed in London would be useful as they slowly moved a few members down there, using some of Solomons’ resources he would be able to get them established and start building up the Blinder’s name within the city. With Arthur firmly established as the leader in Birmingham there shouldn’t be any major problems connected to Tommy’s absence. Arthur would still run the Garrison keeping up the public face of the Blinders, John would continue taking care of the books and their track contracts, Polly would continue acting as an advisor to the two of them and would take on the added responsibility of the legit sides of the company, Michael would continue shadowing all of them as he finished learning the ropes and could settle in as their official accountant.  Most of it should run smoothly while Tommy made the transition and adjusted to city life. They’d already spread the word through their ranks about Tommy leading a branch into London, so they made plans to have those interested in the move to meet at the Garrison on Tuesday and get that set-in to motion.

Tommy could feel some of the tension he’d been carrying around for the last two weeks drain out of him as he talked with his family. Tommy had dedicated every moment of his life since his father had walked out to supporting his family and building up the Peaky Blinders. In the weeks building up to the wedding, he’d started feeling like he’d made a mistake in agreeing to Solomons’ conditions. He still wasn’t sure he’d made the right decision but sitting here, listening to his family, all of them ensuring that it wouldn’t all come crashing down the second he left calmed a part of his mind he hadn’t even been fully aware of.

“Tommy! Tommy!” Finn rushed in, wrapping himself around Tommy’s legs. “Mr. Alfie says there’s a train that goes underground in London! And a giant clock! And a museum of _wax people!_ ”

“Really now?” Tommy raised his eyebrows in an astonished manner as he looked down at his youngest brother.

Finn nodded vigorously, “Mmhmm, and he says that if I ask nicely you might take me when I come to visit.”

“When you come to visit?” It hadn’t occurred to Tommy that his family would visit London. Any time he thought of seeing his family after he moved was always him visiting them not the other way around.

“Well he’s your brother ‘innit he?” Solomon’s asked, bringing Tommy’s attention to him for the first time. He was standing in the doorway looking around the room before settling his eyes back on Tommy. “It ain’t fair ta ya, for you to always be the one travelin’ back and forth. Now did ya actually ask, Finny? Or just tell him about the stuff?”

Finn looked momentarily chastised before looking back up at his older brother, “Will you please take me to see the underground train and the big clock and the wax people? Pretty please, Tommy?”

“Sure, Finn, sounds fun.” The bright smile Finn shot at him made giving in feel worth it. “It’s up to Aunt Polly and Arthur when you come to visit though, someone will need to be free.”

“Don’t give him that look Finn, you’re not old enough to travel on your own.”

“I’m _twelve_ Aunt Polly! Practically an adult.” Finn turned his pout on his aunt though his arms stayed wrapped around Tommy’s legs.

“Oh-ho, not quite Finny-boy. You’ve got another couple years before you can call yourself an adult.”

“Mr. Alfie, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Finn whipped around to send a childish glare at him.

“Ah, but you see this ring Finny?” Alfie pointed at his wedding band. “This means that I’m always gonna be on your brother Tommy’s side, at least when it comes to things like this.” Alfie sent a wink at Tommy.

Finn frowned but seemed to accept that he’d lost the argument. He turned back to Aunt Polly, his mind already moving on to the next thought. “I’m hungry Aunt Polly, can we have lunch now?”

That sent the room back into motion. Tommy quickly excused himself and Solomons, much to the disappointment of the youngest Shelby. They made their goodbyes and headed out.

“Good lad, that Finny of yours.” Alfie said as they climbed into the car.

“He seemed quite taken with you.” Tommy glanced at him from the side of his eye as he pulled out of the drive way.

“Seemed like a good idea to get one of your relatives to like me. No way am I gonna get the two older ones or that Aunt, not when they know so much about what’s goin’ on. Finny, on the other hand, he ain’t got any better idea. Doesn’t know me or why we’re married, just knows we let him be the ringbearer and that I’ll sneak him sweets and listen to his playtime stories so when we get into arguments, which is inevitable even if we weren’t married, I’ll at least have one Shelby on my side because he won’t be pre-biased against me and is just rebellious enough that he won’t mind goin’ against his older brothers.”

Tommy digested that for a moment, sifting through Solomons’ rambling style of talking. Why that man couldn’t just say what he meant in a straight-forward manner was completely beyond him.

“You snuck him sweets?” for some reason seemed to be the most pertinent part of his speech.

“Ah, don’t worry, it was just a couple pieces of Black Jack I nicked from the hotel. Not enough to spoil a meal or anything. Besides its what an uncle does, I know we’re technically in-laws, but the lad’s so young, feels more like a nephew or somethin’ than he does a brother. Not that Arthur or Johnny-boy feel anything like brothers but I’m sure time will smooth that out… or not, we’ll see won’t we?” Alfie smiled widely at Tommy enjoying the way he could always see the Omega working through his superfluous speech. “Here, you want one?”

Tommy looked over to see Solomons holding out a hand that held a few pieces of Black Jack. Tommy sighed, resisting the urge to bang his head on the steering wheel, but after a moment he reached over and took a piece of the candy. If Solomons was going to figure out any of his secrets, his sweet tooth was one he was at least willing to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos! You guys are the ones who keep me from tossing this into the give up pile whenever I feel low. You're all amazing!  
> To all the newbies please be aware that I don't update on a schedule and usually not this close together so prepare yourself. Next chapter could be tomorrow, next week, or two years from now (fingers crossed this productivity wave will take us pretty far).  
> Love to all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
